the lone wolf, the dire warrior
by Kurama's final nightmare
Summary: REVISED "there's a lot you don't know about me, Kate." "what do you mean, i,ve known you for years." "no you only know who I've been pretending to be." i suck at summaries please read and review rated t but might change language gets worse starts in chap3
1. the facade is exposed

Title: **the lone wolf, the dire warrior**  
Category: Movies » Alpha and Omega  
Author: Chrono XIII  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 01-21-11, Updated: 12-09-11  
Chapters: 9, Words: 7,119

**Chapter 1: the facade is exposed**

A/N: Please bear with me this is my first fanfic and it is also a rough draft of the first chapter I will update as soon as inspiration hits me I'd like to update every one -two weeks tops but no promises also for this chapter and this chapter alone i would like at least 10 reviews before i upload ch.2

it was early morning, one just like any other, the sun was shining over the valley, the birds were chirping and singing, and the light of the newly risen sun reflected off the water of the slow-moving creek by Humphrey's house like a million pieces of a shattered mirror, a happy morning if you would ask anyone. Anyone but Humphrey that was, for him, it was the saddest day of his life. It was the day Kate, the love of his life for so many years, was to mate with another wolf. 

As he slowly made his way up the sides of the valley towards the top where the alphas lived he thought to himself

_'i can't stand her being mated to 'HIM', it's just not right.'_ As he snapped back to reality he realized he had reached the top and was staring at Kate for quite some time now.

"Aaare you alright, Humphrey?" Kate asked

"huh...yea, just spacin' out...listen Kate i just wanted to tell you... t-that I-I well ...err" Humphrey stammered.

" just spit it out already" Kate interrupted.

Letting out a long sigh Humphrey said "i just wanted to say I'm happy for you two and to say goodbye." "Goodbye?" Kate repeated "what do you mean?"

Humphrey sighed again" i mean I'm leaving, there's nothing for me here anymore"

" what, of course there is." Kate said

"like what?" Humphrey snapped, a bit more harshly then he meant to.

"Humphrey." Kate whispered tears welling up in her eyes.  
At seeing the girl he loved start to cry he was at a loss for words. "Kate, i-i...I'm sorry, goodbye." and with that he left Kate sitting there, crying on her wedding day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he made his way back down the mountain he was stopped by Winston leader of the alphas and current leader of the pack.  
"You're not serious are you?" a voice called out from behind turned around slowly thinking _'great just what i need, the over protective father hounding on me for making his daughter cry.' _

"be thankful i stopped my mate from coming to talk to you." he said, as if reading his thoughts about this. a second later another thought came to Humphrey. _'Yeesh, i guess i owe him one'_ remembering what eve was like when it came to Kate or Lilly, Kate's sister.

"And why wouldn't i be? what is left in this valley for me besides heart ache and loneliness?"

" what is out there for you but the same things?" was Winston's sly retort.

"At least i won't have to look at her every day and ask myself 'what if, what if i hadn't kept my identity or my abilities from the others, from Kate?" he asked

"then you would probably be next in line for pack leader, with Kate at your side." Winston said

"don't remind me it's bad enough as is." he retorted

" but it's good you didn't, your sacrifice helped us burry a dark shadow of our past from the younger generation."

after a few moments Humphrey said" he's still out there, you know."

"I know but that is for another time, another generation." Winston mused

" don't be so sure". They spent the next few minutes in relative silence, but it was Winston who broke the still air between them

"don't leave, not yet, wait till after the ceremony"

"you think i should?" Humphrey asked.

"I know it would mean the world to Kate"

" alright." Humphrey said after a few moments thought "I'll stay, but ONLY until after the ceremony and the first hunt of the new pair"

"thank you" Winston said

"I'm not doing it for you or garth I'm doing it for Kate"

"i know" Winston said

"WWWWIIIINNNSSSTTTTOOONNN! HAVE YOU FINISHED RIPPING OFF HIS TAIL AND SHOVING IT UP HIS-"

"and that's my cue" said a frightened Humphrey

"smart boy" said an equally frightened pack leader.

"WIIINNNSSTTONN, GET OVER HERE" eve shouted. 'The power behind the throne' thought an amused, and slightly still afraid Winston

post story A/N: please tell me what you think there will be more this is also my first fanfic and the more reviews = more chapters plus i just want to know if I'm doing good or if I'm doing horrible also i will be using different writing styles in different chapters please tell me which one you like also sorry for the huge grammatical errors in this chapter i had to use note pad to write this but hopefully my next chapter will be better.


	2. he's baaack

**Chapter 2: he's baaack**

Kate was sitting on the edge of the cliff by her den overlooking the valley when she heard someone behind her; she turned around slowly to find it was Humphrey

_'Great, just who I needed to talk to! He always has a way of calming me down when I'm nervous.'_ Kate thought. Then she noticed he was just staring at her.

"Lilly do you think we could have a moment?" Kate asked her sister, who had been brushing her tail this whole time.

"Sure, sis." Lilly said.

"Aaare you alright, Humphrey?" Kate asked

"Huh...yea, just spacin' out...listen Kate i just wanted to tell you... t-that I-I well ...err" Humphrey stammered.

"Just spit it out already" Kate interrupted.

letting out a long sigh Humphrey said" i just wanted to say I'm happy for you two and to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Kate repeated "what do you mean?"

Humphrey sighed again" I mean I'm leaving, there's nothing for me here anymore"

"What, of course there is." Kate said

"Like what?" Humphrey snapped, a bit more harshly then he meant to.

_'Why, why is he saying these things? Doesn't he care about any of us? About me?_' "Humphrey" Kate whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

At seeing the girl he loved start to cry he was at a loss for words. "Kate, I-I. I'm sorry, goodbye."

Kate couldn't hold it in any longer, she started to cry as he left._' he just left! He just turned around and started walking! I don't believe this, he's really going!'_ she thought.

Winston was walking out of his den to go talk to Kate and make sure she was alright with this whole thing. He was almost there when heard her crying and Lilly trying to comfort her saying things like

"It's okay; everything's going to be alright."

Witch was then followed by Kate response "no, no it isn't. He's gone, gone!"

"What's the matter?" Winston asked.

"It's Humphrey He's leaving." Kate said between sobs.

"What?" Winston asked

"He was just up here, he told Kate he was happy for her and Garth and wanted to say goodbye. He said there was nothing here for him anymore." Lilly said

Scene change

Humphrey sat at the top of the canyon wall, the furthest seat from Kate's ceremony. He just couldn't put himself any closer, it was just too painful. Then he noticed something about Kate, she and Garth had stopped.

_'Huh? I wonder what's wrong. Why did they stop the ceremony?'_ he thought as he raised his head off his paws. Then he heard it, the thundering of feet, lots and lots of feet.

_'Oh no.'_ he thought.

"Stampede!" someone shouted.

He watched in confusion as the whole place erupted into chaos with wolves climbing frantically up the mountains trying to get away from the caribou. When the dust cleared he could make out three shapes surrounding one by a felled tree

"Kate!" he exclaimed.

He raced down the mountain jumping, springing, diving and somersaulting over wolves that were in his way. He came upon the image of Kate lying, unmoving, on the ground.

"No, no, no! Kate! Why, why did this happen?" he asked no one in particular

"She did it trying to save us." Winston said

"No, not that why did the caribou stampede? They don't just do that for any reason." Humphrey wondered

"Where are you going, you can't be serious? You'll be killed if-"

"Enough Tony." Winston said.

"Like hell! I'll be damned if I'm going to let my nephew go off on his own at a time like this!"

"He can take care of himself!" Winston yelled back at Tony

"Nephew?" Kate asked wearily as she tried and failed to get up

"What do you mean nephew, Humphrey is a western wolf, has been his whole life"

"No he hasn't and his name's not Humphrey its De-"tony started

"SILENCE!" bellowed Winston catching the attention of every wolf except for Humphrey. This time it was Eve's turn to be startled as she and the rest of the wolves stared wide-eyed at Winston

"You were forbidden to ever utter that word without his permission! We all were!"

"That doesn't change the fact that we're still family and I'm going after him!"

Tony countered

"We'll go after him!" shaky said

"We will?" mooch asked, earning him an elbow to the side. "Oof! I mean we will, we will!"

"That's better!"

"Fine, but hurry up you two." tony said.

They then proceeded to dash of in the direction the caribou had come from.

It was a little over two hours of non-stop sprinting before they finally caught sight of him.

"Damn! How does he run this fast for so long!" shaky said

"I don't know!" mooch answered

They stopped running when they noticed him, just standing there, over a large brown form.

"Hey Humphrey, tony and Winston want you back at the valley a.s.a.p. " mooch said.

"Humphrey? Humphrey, are you listening?" shaky asked.

"Go." Humphrey said "go! Get outa here, now!"

"What? No we were told to come get you!"

"Grrr, what was the point of choosing me as leader of the omegas if you aren't even going to listen to me?" Humphrey yelled

"It's not that it's just that we have orders from higher up! "Shaky yelled back

At this Humphrey lost it, he ran at them and slashed shaky across the face with his claw leaving a long gash from his left eye to the right side of his nose.

"What's wrong with you man?" mooch asked

Humphrey just stood there growling.

'_Oh man that is a bad wound he's losing blood fast! I need to get him back to the valley soon!'_ mooch thought.

They both ran off; with mooch helping support shaky as to not make the wound worse and to prevent unnecessary blood loss.

"What happened to you two?" Winston and tony asked in unison.

"It's Humphrey he went berserk and attacked shaky!" mooch exclaimed

"I'll be back." tony growled

"Be careful." Winston said.

"Yea" 'what the hell has gotten into him?' tony thought

By the time tony found Humphrey the sun had already started to set. He was sitting beside a large brown form about fifty feet ahead of him. Upon closer inspection he realized what it was...a bear.

"It's him isn't it?" he asked. "He's back."

"Know anyone else who would be able to take down a fully grown grizzly?" Humphrey asked.

"You mean besides you?" was the reply

" let me rephrase that; do you know anyone who would go out of their way to take on a full grown grizzly just for the thrill of the challenge?" he asked

"Unfortunately, no."

"Do you think I should tell them?" Humphrey asked

"That's completely up to you, but remember, the longer you hide it the more they'll hate you when the truth slips out." tony said

"I know. I guess I will tell them then, oh, and uncle, don't call me Humphrey from now on. My name is Decca"

_'And so it begins.'_ they both thought at the same exact time

well here is chapter two hope you enjoyed it I decided to update early so don't expect another for a while but I'll try to get it out there soon also this is a bit longer than what I'm used to writing so don't expect long chapters much either. Any who thanks for reading peace out

;TheRealLifeAlucard;


	3. THE SHADOW OF THE PAST

**Chapter 3: THE SHADOW OF THE PAST**

Okay quick authors; note I wrote this while listening to "man in black" by Johnny cash during some parts and "boulevard of broken dreams" by green-day for others. Which I think influenced my writing a lot in this chapter so I recommend listening to them while reading.

Also I dedicate this chapter to my grandfather who lived his life by the edicts of "man in black" till the day he died. R.I.P. Grandpa.

"The lone wolf"=speech

_'The dire warrior'_=thought

It was early morning, so early that the sun hadn't even begun to crest the horizon. The wolves and other creatures of the forest-valley were all still asleep, except for Decca that was. He was up, still, just trying to figure out the best way to tell everyone that he had been lying to them for their entire lives.

_'This __isn't __going to be easy.'_ he thought_.__' How do you tell your best friends that you're not actually their best friend? Oh, hi everyone, by the way I've been lying to you for eleven years and you really know nothing about me, only my disguise. But it's okay cuz' I'm gonna tell you why. Seriously this __sucks__'_he inhaled deeply and let it out in a long drawn-out sigh_.__ 'Might as well get it over with.'_ he slowly made his way back to his den from where he was in echo canyon but stopped when he heard howling in the distance._' I almost forgot tomorrow is the moon light howl'_ he mused as he gazed upon the moon, the scenery and finally howling-peak, the place where the event was held every month. He sat there staring at the moon, just wondering what it would be like to actually go to one. He had never gone before simply because he had no one to go with._ 'I wonder what it would be like to howl with Kate'_**(A/N: in my story he has never participated in a howl or howled with Kate on the way back. don't like it? Well tough sh!t.)**

_**Kate:pov;**_ The sun had finally risen and the wolves started to wake, another peaceful morning, but not like any other. Today there was an emergency meeting of the pack leaders, herself, Garth and therefore Lilly, and strangely enough...Humphrey. _'Why is he supposed to show up he's an Omega. I mean sure, so is Lilly, technically, but she mated with Garth which makes her an Alpha. Or at least entitled to the same things as an Alpha'_ Kate thought. Maybe when this meeting was over she would tell him how she felt. She never got a chance to in the week since the day she was supposed to marry Garth because he had been away with the eastern pack, which was at least a day's trip away, even if you were to run the whole length of the trail that connected the two territories. Sure the packs had united, but there were only so many places to sleep so they decided to simple stay where they were. He was finally heading home at last and arrived late the night before. She couldn't wait to finally see him again.

Humphrey awoke sometime after dawn to a light, cool breeze drifting over him. He was still half asleep when he remembered he had to attend the meeting._'And tell everybody the truth'_ he thought. He looked up at the sky and could tell it was just a little before noon_.__ 'I still have a bit before I go maybe I'll get this dust out of my coat.' _He had to give Winston credit, telling him to use crushed up gray rocks to turn his coat from black to a silver-ish gray was in-genius. He started towards the river, slowly at first, until he looked at the sun again._'Crap!' he thought.__'It's later than I thought!'_ He raced towards the river and immediately jumped right in. _'At least the water isn't that cold.'_ Soon he was clean as ever, finally getting to remove this stupid dust that had been there since he was five._' Ugh, finally! It's been forever since I had a clean coat. I wonder what they'll think of me when the see what my fur actually looks like.__'_ As he got out of the river he shook his fur to get any excess water out, leaving his coat a shiny black on top and storm cloud gray underneath then proceeded up the mountain to where the alpha caves were. On his way he was stopped by a Beta.

"What do you think you're doing up here,_ o-_ what rank are you? I have never seen a wolf with black fur before." the Beta asked.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here because I have things to discuss with Winston" Decca (Humphrey) replied

"_You, _what would Winston want with you. I bet you're lower than an Omega, aren't you!" he yelled

"That's enough, John." a voice from behind him said. "What this wolf says is true, I do have things to discuss with him. It's good to finally see you again, _Decca_." Winston explained

"You too, Winston" he replied.

"Let's get going you have a lot to explain, especially to Kate."

"Don't remind me." he said causing Winston to laugh. As they neared the entrance to the large cave that served as the pack leaders den. He could here Winston whisper to him

"Good luck, kid!"

_'Well, here goes nothing.'_ Humphrey thought . As he made his way to the others.

Kate and the others had been assembled and waiting for almost half an hour already. Her dad had gone to go get Humphrey while they waited_.__ 'That's strange what could be so important that my dad would need to go get him for. I mean he's an __Omega,__ if there's something important to say he should say it before Humphrey gets here.'_ she thought. They waited another ten minutes or so before anyone could be seen near the entrance, but what they saw shocked all of them. There standing alongside her father was a pitch black wolf that looked just like Humphrey .

Humphrey walked into the den and slowly made his way over to where the others were gathered. He could tell they were all surprised, every one of them, from the shock-and-awe expressions on each of their faces, except for tony that was. He had on just a regular old smile, which quickly turned into a smug smirk when Humphrey sat down next to him.

"Hello, everyone." he said.

A small "Hi." was all they could manage at the time. Garth was the first one to get a hold of himself.

"Is that really you, Humphrey?" he asked. "Yes and no." was all he got as a reply. _'Wow! He looks amazing!'_ Kate and Lilly both thought.

_'I never knew an Omega could look so hot! No he's not an Omega he's an__ Omega__!'_Kate thought with a blush.

"So what did you call us here for, dad?" Lilly asked.

"Actually it wasn't me, it was Humphrey."

"_Him? _He's just an Omega, how does he have the right to call an Alpha's council meeting?" Garth asked.

"Now Garth, that's no way to talk to your cousin. Especially when he out ranks you." tony spoke up

"Out ranks me? He is an _Omega, o-m-e-g-a, omega_! How does _he_ out rank_ me_?" Garth exclaimed. "I'm an alpha!"

"Simple, I'm not an _Omega_ I'm a _Zeta." _Humphrey replied

"What the hell is a Zeta?" Kate asked "I thought there were only three ranks. Omega, Beta and Alpha."

"There are only three." Humphrey said.

"**That's it!** I have had enough of you and your silent 'I'm only gonna tell you the minimum' crap! I have never known you to be this somber and reclusive and-and- and _not Humphrey like_! I'm sick of it! Quite pretending!" Kate screamed.

Humphrey just looks at Winston as if asking a silent question. "Go ahead, Decca, tell them your story, all of It." he said.

Decca nods and turns back to the others. "If you want answers then you must listen to me, no interrupting, and no questions no nothing. I'll explain as much as I can to the best of my knowledge. Agreed?"

"We already know everything there is to know about you Humphrey." Kate said

"No, you don't, there's a lot you don't know about me, Kate"

"What are you talking about, I've known you for years"

"No, you just know who I've been pretending to be."

"Fine." they all said.

Decca inhaled and let it out in a long sigh. "Where to begin?"

"I am a Zeta, faster, stronger and more attuned to my surroundings than an Alpha. However, because of how much power we represented to wolves, we decided it best that we not rule the packs; that the Alphas rule instead. We then became a sort of 'black ops' among the packs, ferreting out spies from other packs, fulfilling assassinations in the dead of night and, most importantly, we were the packs primary military force. Any one of us would be able to take on a bear and win but only three have ever been able to take on a grizzly before and walk away. One of them was the founder, another was my father and the last one is...me. Before you say anything, Kate, yes, I would have been able to take on those bears we ran into trying to get back. That would have meant my cover would have been blown though, I couldn't let that happen. The Zetas trained their pups from the moment they could walk how to fight, and I was the best they had ever seen. But I never got to finish my training...because my father killed each and every member of our clan(A/N clan=rank) including my siblings, friends and even my own mother. And he made me watch, said he wanted to show me what the horrors of the _real_ world were. And they were. They were the worst things I had ever seen. After he had killed the last Zeta he ran, he ran and ran and ran. Just trying to escape. It was then that Tony found me, at the time I only knew him as my uncle so I was still unsure. I was five, five years old and my entire world was taken from me. It was then that tony gave me a 'mission', my mission was to go live in the western pack as an Omega. It was already agreed upon by Winston after hearing what my father did to me and my clan. I was to live the rest of my life as an Omega, put on a cheery face every day, take every body insults and just deal with it. Then it just so happened that I met you, Kate and you ,Lilly along with salty, shaky and mooch. I no longer had to pretend to put on a smile though I did still pretend to be an omega. It still never enough though, I could never fully forget who I was. This is why I never went to any of the moonlight howls. Instead I would go over to echo canyon and just howl at the moon by myself of all the things I lost and all the things that would never be." he finally finished. "Any questions?"

"So that's it. That's how you were able to pull all those moves that I could never even dream of just to get to Kate." Garth realized.

"Yep, sure is!" Decca exclaimed, returning to his old self for just a moment

"So sad..." was all Lily managed to say without breaking down right there.

"So why are you telling us this now? What's so important about this?" Kate asked

"Well that's the bad news" Tony said.

"Then what do you call all that he just said?" Lilly asked, astonished.

"A tragic story" Winston explained.

"So what's the bad news?" Garth asked

"My brother, Decca's father, is back, he's the one who caused the stampede a week ago." the room fell silent.

"We'll start preparations tomorrow for now everyone is to relax and enjoy the moonlight howl tonight."

With that everyone started to leave. As Kate got up to go Decca tried talking to her but got not a single response.

"Kate, look, I know you must be upset, but-"

"**Of course I'm upset, you've been lying to me for **_**eleven **_**years! How **_**else**_** do you expect me to act, you asshole!" **with that she stormed off leaving Decca there hanging his head.

"So now what are we gonna do?" Tony asked

"Me? I've just completed my first mission! 'Successfully live your life as an Omega!' I don't know about you but I'm going to go celebrate at the moonlight howl!" he replied.

"Still an Omega at heart I see."

"Besides, who knows, Kate might show up." Decca added.

"You never give up do you?" was Tony's sly comment."

"Nope!" was his simple retort.

Wow! 142 lines and 2197 words that's the longest yet! Stay tuned next time for "the moonlight howl!"

Also check out my poll on my profile! Please review! Also huge thanks to my beta, IanTheShaff!


	4. premonitions of the present: lunaris

**Chapter 4: premonitions of the present: lunaris**

It was many hours before we finally caught up to it. I can see the deer, it is a buck. I lurk closer, and so do the others. We try to surround it, two members to the right, and two to the left, the last member of the pack with me. There are six of us. I am leaning up against a tree, I feel its bark on my fur, and it is very rough. Now we are circling the deer, but it still does not see us, we see it though, we smell it, its fear, its blood, it is injured. Soon we will taste it , maybe ,hopefully .it has been a very long time since we last consumed fresh meat, weeks even .we are hungry , starving I do not like this feeling. I cannot even remember the taste of fresh meat. A twig, someone stepped on a twig! The deer slowly starts moving to the left but it sees the others, now to the right, there too! Circled, surrounded, trapped, where will he go now? He jumps, to the only opening, to the open ground it; will be easy for him to escape then! I can feel the ground morph beneath my paws, less sticks and leaves, more rocks and grass. He is yards from the edge of the woods. He stops, so do we, there is something out there. Something big, very, very…big .it makes this strange sound, like it comes from everywhere at once. the deer is scared, I can see it ,smell it, it is so strong I can even taste it, but what is so wrong is …so am I. I am a wolf I do _not _fear… I _am_ fear

The end?

A/N i realize this is incredibly short but i just wanted to get something out there for you all please take note that this is a time skip chapter and it will be continuing on with the moonlight howl in the next chap.

Peace out


	5. memories of pain, shadows of guilt

**Chapter 5: memories of pain, shadows of guilt**

Decca awoke from the short nap he decided to take before the howl. It was just pass nine he realized._'It's so easy to tell what time it is when it's a full moon out'_ he thought.

He slowly made his way back to the river to cleanup even more_.__ 'I know I've already bathed before but hey, I'm trying' to get a date so why the hell not?'_ he asked himself. He made it to the river and found a still pool of water near an outcropping of rock that caused the water to swirl in circles_. __'almost like a whirlpool'_ he broke of a branch before getting into the water._' holy shit mother flipper!'_ he mentally yelled, the only reason he didn't say it out loud being he _couldn't_ say anything he was so cold.

"Oh, goddamn that's cold!" he exclaimed. He continued on, having already gotten used to the low temperatures. Using the branch he vigorously scrubbed his fur getting any and all of the miniscule particles of sand left under his coat.

It was a full twenty minutes later before he finally got back to his den. He looked around and just stared at his den deciding whether or not he should move his den or keep it were it was. The one he currently resided in was little more than an out cropping of rock that he had dug underneath to allow more freedom of movement ,while not exposing him to the elements. He finally chose that it was time for a change in scenery, so, packing what few things he had; a couple gem like rocks, bear claws, one for each bear he had taken down...three in total. One when he was drafted into the zeta academy, another on his first hunt with his father( he wasn't _all _bad after all) and the final upon graduation from the zeta academy. Due to private tutoring of course. Though the first was only a brown bear, and the second a grizzly, the third was one that no one else had ever even _thought_ to take on before, there under a rock to hide it from prying eyes lay an eight inch claw of the mighty Kodiak bear...to say that he was out of commission for a while was like saying the devil had just made a snowman on his front lawn while singing Christmas carols and praying for forgiveness. In other words, an _ungodly(he-he, get it?)_ understatement. He had been in intensive care by the others of the pack for five whole months before he could go on patrol again. And guess what he found on his return from his first trip out of care?... his whole clan eradicated_!__ 'No! Stop thinking about that! It won't bring them back... it won't bring __her__ back...'_ he thought to himself.

**A/N: hey guys! I know it's been awhile but i just got back from my cross-country trip and just got internet again. So I'll be working on the story again.**

**Just a reminder i don't make normal updates... i update when i write and i write only when the inspiration hits me. And thanks to all you out there who still follow along.**

**Please review i need to know how i can improve!**


	6. howls' reminisce

**Chapter 7: howls' reminisce**

"Speech"

'Thought'

***-***= denotes beginning and end of flashback

[P-d] =time skip

Also the mystery girl is finally revealed!

***wolf's howl in the background***

"Hey, no fair! Sasha! Wait up!" a five year old Decca yelled.

"Wait up? You could out run half the adults. Why do i need to wait up for you?" asked a female wolf. Appearing to be about the same age as Decca, perhaps a little younger than Decca more than a bit lighter in color. she had dark gray fur on her back(think of storm clouds in late fall) and a medium-dark silver-gray fur on her under side(think of burnt steel or slag from a forge)however, though the rest of her was some shade of grey, she had fur on the top of her head( think hair) that was a shade of medium dark brow with blue towards the tips that fell from between her ears over her face, yet pushed to either side, as if framing a picture.

"I may be able to out run them but that's only when I'm not carrying dinner... by myself" it was a long standing tradition that when the pups turn the age of five , for the six months after their graduation of the Academy of Wolves, they would go out on their own with their betrothed.  
Yes, betrothed, another tradition states that at the age of three their closest companion of the opposite gender would then become their intended, unlike the other clans who mated based more on politics and alliances with other packs and clans the Zeta's paired based upon friendship, teamwork and power.  
"I mean honestly just because you made the killing blow doesn't mean you can slack of on the way back." Decca said.  
" oh, quite your complaining. You're just upset 'cause i stole your kill. Seriously is there anyone more bloodthirsty than you?" Sasha asked. Seeing the look on his face she added. "Other than your father I mean. God forbid they send you to a peace negotiation."

"The only way to ensure true peace is to have a bigger stick than the other guy" was his quick response. This was only highlighted by his smug smile.

"Ugh, men" Sasha muttered, rolling her eyes

[P-d]

They were now nearing the alcove they had been calling home for the past four months(the one Decca later uses).It was little more than a dug-out tree stump that was protected from the rain.

They were just finishing up their argument, really nothing more than playful banter, when Decca finally put down there dinner consisting of the top half of a caribou; half because it was just too heavy otherwise, plus they could go get the rest tomorrow. If it was still there that was, what with all the scavengers around. As they ate they continued their petty squabble sending biting remarks back and forth. Was this normal for the pups to do in the six months after graduation? The answer is no, but then again these weren't normal pups. No, he was the top male pup in his class. A prodigy, never before seen was one as skilled or deadly as he. Not even his father, as he was only five and he could beat all but the most experienced in combat and even then only because they had seen more battles than him. And she, the top female pup of the class, both the most beautiful and deadliest female they had seen since its founding.

"And to think i have to spend the rest of my life with you." Sasha continued with a grimace bordering on smirk.

"Like you're complaining, well... i know I'm not, he-he-he. Give you a couple more years and you'll be able to make any guy drop dead with your looks... damn I'm lucky" Decca countered.

"Yes, yes you are! Don't forget it... and i guess you're not too bad, you've got the looks, and I'll give you that. And who know after graduation maybe you'll even have a fan club" she replied

"O' Kay one, don't even joke about fan clubs, fan girls or any variation thereof, and two; you forgot to mention cunning like a fox and strong like a bear!" he exclaimed, looking quite smug.

" Well cunning as a fox I'll give you. But, although you may be able to beat one, your nowhere near as strong as a bear" Sasha offered.

"Well, Thanks for the vote of confidence _dear._" Decca deflated

"Aww, don't worry, I'm sure my big strong _hubby_ will protect me!" Sasha soothed, albeit sarcastically.

"why do I get the feeling you're mocking me?" he asked cautiously.

"Ohhh, no reason, but you can forget what I said about 'cunning like a fox'." She teased.

Well whatever I'm tired after chasing that caribou_ on my own_, i think I'm going to go to bed so i can get up early and catch us some birds." he stated as he made his way to the back of the alcove.

" Kay I'll be there soon." she said as she turned back to look out at the moon. 'Whether there be gods or devils out there, to whoever caused this, thank you...for Decca.' she prayed as she headed back to lay down with Decca. Causing him to move into her putting one paw over her back and resting his head on her shoulder.

" Good night Sasha" he said

"Good night Decca" she said ' good night my Decca/Sasha' they thought at the same time.

Alphaandomega=alphaandomega=hewillendupwithsasha=alphaandomega=alphaandomega

Thank you all for reading this and a special thank you to all of the following for favoring my story

_**Alpha and Omegafan61900 02-03-2011**_

_**Aztetos 01-31-2011**_

_**chiefdaniel117 08-26-2011**_

_**Crazy shakin 02-10-2011**_

_**Dr. Edward Richtofen 09-03-2011**_

_**Draconia Snowmantle-Snape 02-12-2011**_

_**FGP shadows 01-25-2011**_

_**Joe361436 03-08-2011**_

_**Katefannumber1 02-19-2011**_

_**OutlawKnight 03-13-2011**_

_**Persia 15 02-16-2011**_

_**Sarah Belikov 03-11-2011**_

_**Selryams 01-29-2011**_

_**That nerd next Door 09-03-2011**_

_**The last alpha 09-12-2011**_

_**Tigerab1997 08-12-2011**_

_**Tylor HGJ 05-06-2011**_

_**Wageofwar 05-11-2011**_

_**WitlessTheSmall 01-23-2011**_

_**XxXRogueXxX 04-28-2011**_


	7. moonlight howls and blasts from the past

Chapter 8 The Returning

""= speech

''=thought

[P-d] =time skip

***-***= flash back\ flash back end

Decca climbed the rocky mountain side as he searched for his quarry. What was he searching for? It was some oddly shaped leaves that Sasha loved. As this was the last day of their six-month long 'marriage contract' he wanted to make everything perfect for her, after all they were to be wed the next day. While others may find this hard to believe, while considering he was only five he was actually considered an adult at the age of one, Decca knew without a doubt that he truly loved Sasha. He had known for quite some time how he felt about her, he only hoped that she loved him back and wasn't only marrying him because she had to. As he thought about this he realized he had come to the place he had last seen the leaves. He could not understand how she thought the mixture of leaves and meats tasted good but he decided to try it for her. Quickly grabbing some of the leaves and rabbits he caught earlier in the day, he started to make his way back down the mountain, about half way down he picked up a scent. _'Blood?'_ he thought. He dropped what he was carrying and rushed back to the den. On the way, it started pouring rain

What he saw horrified him, there was blood everywhere. No matter where he turned, his gaze fell upon nothing but red. Worse yet, he could not find Sasha anywhere. No matter where he looked, she could not be seen. He ran through the rain desperately trying to get some clue as to where she might be .Decca finally picked up her scent on an old deer trail. Following it he found it led to an enormous river one that was still gorging itself on the heavy rains…a flash flood had begun! And low and behold, there right in the middle of the river hanging on to a log wedged between two boulders, was Sasha.  
"Sasha!" Decca yelled.  
"Decca, help me!" she called. She started to slip so Decca, looking around and spotting some vines, grabbed one and jumped in after her. He swam as hard as he could but try as he might he could not gain any ground. As she continued to slip, she kept calling for him asking him to help her.  
"Decca, please! Hurry! Help me!"  
" Hang on Sasha! I'm coming! I'm going to get you, don't worry!" he called back. Then just as he got to her, he heard one final time.  
"Decca." She whispered…and then she was gone. Being swept under the current after losing her grip  
"No, Sasha! Saaashaa!" he yelled.

[P-d]

He slowly made his way back to the den that night immediately going into a fitful slumber.

The next morning, the day he was to marry her, he ventured back the forty and some odd miles to the eastern pack.

***-wolf's howl in the background-***

**˙·****٠**•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**•**٠****·˙**

Decca snapped out of his reverie as he ventured the final turn to howling peak, he had decided to meet up with the other Omegas and was meeting them at the base of the mountain. Coming up to them, he noticed lily was there as well.

"Hey Lily, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with garth." He asked.

"He couldn't make it. Something about preparing for, uhh well, you know." She glanced at the other omegas nervously, unsure if they were allowed to know. "Personally I think he's still nervous about his howling skills."

"Well I would be too if I sounded like him." Shakey said, earning a glare from lily.

"Come on guys enough fighting it's time to enjoy the night, speaking of which…lily is Kate going to show up tonight?" Decca asked

"I highly doubt it; she's still kind of…well, murderously pissed towards you, Decca."

"Well we can't always get what we want I guess."

They started up towards the peak simply chatting along the way. Shakey ended up finally getting a date with one of the betas.

"Wish me luck!" he said as he was dragged away from the others.

"You'll need it!" mooch replied.

**˙·****٠**•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**•**٠****·˙**

It was halfway through the night and everybody had a partner for the howl. Except Decca, no matter what he did he couldn't find someone to howl with him. That is, until he saw Kate walk in next to  
khan-do. He walked up to Kate about to ask if she would howl with him before khan-do interrupted.

"First howl's mine." He growled

"Alright there's no reason to get angry." Decca replied, "I'll just wait until you too have fini—"

"And every howl after that." Kate suddenly interrupted.

"What?" Decca asked.

"And. Every. Howl. After. That. Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm not going to howl with you now or ever!" She snapped.

He started. "Kate, I-"

"No!" she interrupted. "I've had enough of you, just stay away from me! Come on khan-do, let's go!" and with that she walked off, khan-do following close behind.

*sigh* "C'ya later, Kate." He said sitting there hunched over.

"I'll howl with you Decca." A voice from behind said.

"No thanks I think I'll just turn in for the night." He replied, not even realizing that whoever it was knew his real name.

"What's this? I don't see you I eleven years and when I go and offer to howl with you just up and ignore  
me? That not very nice, now is it." The voice remarked.

"Huh?" was his oh, so intelligent comeback. Slowly turning around to see whom it is he was talking to his mouth dropped open at the site.

"What's wrong Decca, flea got your tail?" she said. There standing only a few feet away was none other than-


End file.
